Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Larien Luinwe
Summary: Formerly called
1. Chapter 1

Author:Larien Lúinwë  
  
E-mail: magicpinksprinkls@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Crossover with BtVS. Spike and Buffy's daughter and her friends go to Hogwarts to train in the art of witchcraft and wizardry. Romances and hijinks prevail.  
  
Warning: crossover, slash, slight Mary-Sue, and possible adult situations if I get around to finishing this thing and convince myself that I should write in a little lime, until then it'll remain PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Spire, Destiny, and Faye are my original characters, the rest belongs to other ppl, I'm just borrowing. The title comes from a U2 song which I feel fits Spire VERY well but also works with Harry and Buffy who . . . amazingly enough isn't in this fic .  
  
Feedback?: Yes please! Flames will be . . . well they'll be deleted. :D  
  
Note: Previously called The Ultimate Harry Potter Mary-Sue BTVS Crossover and posted on another name which i lost the password to and I don't know how to get it down so I'll repost it here.   
  
*-----------*-----------*  
  
The halls of Hogworts were abuzz with rumors upon the news they'd been given earlier that evening at dinner.   
  
Harry had been sitting at the Griffindor table next to Ron, chatting with Hermione about Professor Trelawney's latest "pediction" about Harry's death.   
  
"I swear," Hermione said shaking her head, "that woman shouldn't be allowed to teach."  
  
Ron cracked a grin.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause she'll eventually snap and go on a killing spree. Maybe she'll get Lavendar and Parvati to help and they can take out the Slytherin's first," he said nodding toward the table of Slytherin's who'd been rather giddy since the news of Voldemort's return to power.  
  
Ron recieved a glare from Hermione but didn't notice because Dumbledore chose that moment to call the student's attention.  
  
"If I could have all of your attention for a moment, I have a very important announcement to make."  
  
The whole hall stopped their chatter and turned toward the headmaster curiously.  
  
"Thank-you. Tomorrow, we will be recieving three new students all the way from Sunnydale, California. Now, as none of these students are from 'pureblood' wizarding families, they may need some time to get used to the idea of magic. I expect that all of you will be respectful and do your best to make them feel at home here at Hogwarts, as I know many of you found the concept of magic to be a shock at first."  
  
Harry felt that Dumbledore was looking directly at him as he said this.  
  
"Our new arrivals have already been sorted into their houses by Rupert Giles, the current Watcher in the Council for Extermination of Dangerous Magical Beasts of the Ministry of Magic. Their housing is as follows: Spire Summers, year 7, Gryffindor; Faye Rosenburg, year 6, Ravenclaw; and Destiny Jacobs, year 7, Slytherin."  
  
Harry looked over at the Slytherin table who looked noticibly unhappy that they would be recieving a muggle into their house.  
  
"I will introduce you to your new house members tomorrow at breakfast." 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the Griffindor common room with Hermione early the next morning, waiting for Ron to finish getting dressed. Hermione had woken them both up early wanting to be the first one's to meet the new students. Once he apeared, the three headed down to the breakfast hall.  
  
When they arrived they noted that they were indeed the first to arrive. All three of the new students were seated at the Griffindor table with Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, (who had been cleared, and appointed as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after Peter Pettigrew had been sighted and taken in for questioning before the Ministry, and thrown into Azkaban), and a man Harry didn't recognize.  
  
He was resonably short for a full grown man, but rather lean. He apeared to be in his mid-twenties, but his eyes held a coldness Harry had only ever seen in Sirius, who'd spent twelve years in Azkaban.  
  
Sirius noticed the group at the door and stood up smiling.   
  
"Harry, come here. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron aproached the table and sat next to Sirius.  
  
"Harry, this is William Suffolk, who's been a close friend of your father, Remus, and mine for decades. William, this is James' son, Harry."   
  
"Ah, so you're the little bugger he's been bragging about," the man said smiling and shaking his hand.  
  
Hermione kicked Harry under the table and gave him a pointed look.  
  
"Ow! Oh, yeah. These are my friends Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly."  
  
Hermione smiled brightly and shook hands with William.  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
Someone at the end of the table cleared their throat loudly. The group turned and saw that the dark-haired girl at the end of the table was glaring daggers at William and holding up a small bag.   
  
"Where are they?" She asked pointedly.  
  
William rolled his eyes.  
  
"Pet, yeh can't smoke here and you know it. 'Sides maybe it'll break your habit."  
  
He shook his head.   
  
"Harry, this is Destiny," he said nodding to an asian girl who looked as if she and Cho could have been twins, "the red-head's Faye, and the chit with the attitude problem's Spire. Watch out for her, she bites."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, and looked toward the group.  
  
"You guys are Griffindors right?"   
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"That teacher . . . yeh know the one who looks like he didn't listen when he was told if he kept making ugly faces, it'd get stuck that way . . . what's his name . . . Snake?"  
  
Ron slapped his hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh, and Sirius grinned knowingly at Harry and Hermione.  
  
The red-haired girl shook her head disaprovingly.  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
Destiny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah him," Spire continued," anyway he said that a group of students who think they're above the rules would probably show up to brown-nose us, and that I'd fit right in with them."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What'd you do to get that remark?"  
  
The asian girl snickered.   
  
"She gave him finger."  
  
Faye gave her friend a disaproving look.   
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"He took my fag!"  
  
"You shouldn't have been smoking."  
  
"Yeah but he didn't have to snatch it out of my mouth, the wanker!"  
  
"Spire!"  
  
William, Destiny, Sirius, and Ron were now convulsing with laughter, Dumbledore's eye's where raised heavenward, and Harry and Hermione stared in disbelief as the argument continued.  
  
"Well he is a wanker!"  
  
"Don't use that word at school!"  
  
"Wanker, wanker, wanker, WANKER!"  
  
The clicking of heels across the hall caught Harry's attention.  
  
"Spire, I mean it! I'll tell your mother!"  
  
"Tell her. Snape's a wanker, you telling her doesn't change it."  
  
Another voice made her jump.  
  
"William, I would have thought that you'd teach your daughter better language."  
  
William stood and spread his arms to embrace Professor McGonagall who'd joined them.  
  
"Minerva! You look . . . old."  
  
She gave him a brief hug and shook her head chuckling.  
  
"Well I see you're just as immature as ever you were. Potter, Granger, Weasly, why don't you give our new arrivals a tour? Oh, and as a warning, Peeves is in the Potions hallway armed to the teeth with water balloons."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione groaned, and left the breakfast hall with Spire, Destiny, and Faye in tow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry led the way down the hallway that branched off into the potions hallway.  
  
"If we're really quiet and we keep going straight Peeves shouldn't bother us," Harry told the group when they reached the fork.  
  
Spire snickered and turned down the potions hallway. Destiny turned to Harry and the rest.  
  
"Peeves shouldn't be a problem, we ran into him earlier and we have an . . . understanding."  
  
Harry looked hesitant but Destiny grabbed his hand and pulled him along.  
  
"Live a little."  
  
The minute they turned the corner, Peeves apeared.   
  
"Well, well, what do we have . . . YOU!" He cried taking a step back and dropping his balloons.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks as Peeves stared at Spire, Faye, and Destiny in horror. Spire and Faye kept walking, Destiny gave Harry a push ahead of her and followed down the hall.  
  
"You should clean that up before Filch shows up," she told Peeves over her shoulder.  
  
At the end of the corridor they reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks.  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"Chill out a second," Destiny told Harry who was looking kinda nervous.  
  
"I really don't wanna see Myrtle. She has this crush on me and . . . "  
  
Destiny grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got it covered," she said winking at Harry, causing him to blush.  
  
When they went inside Myrtle popped up in front of Harry.  
  
"You really aren't one for visiting me are you? Is it because I haunt a bathroom?"  
  
Destiny grinned evily.  
  
"He's moved on to bigger fish, haven't you Harry?" She asked him putting a arm around his neck.  
  
"Liar," Myrtle stated.  
  
Destiny raised an eyebrow and Faye shook her head.  
  
"Myrtle, go flush yourself."  
  
At that Myrtle shreiked and disapeared into the toilet.  
  
Harry looked up and noticed Spire looking around. She stopped in front of the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and spoke.  
  
"Open."  
  
To Harry it sounded like perfect english, but from the looks on Hermione and Ron's faces he knew it was Parseltounge. The door opened and Spire disapeared inside. Destiny followed dragging Harry Behind. 


	4. Chapter 4

No one said a word until they reached the Chamber of Secrets. Harry hadn't exactly gotten the chance to examine the room before, but realized now that it was well furnished and looked rather comfortable. In fact he wouldn't have minded inspecting the room except that Hermione started firing questions at the new commers.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Faye looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry. Spire gets it from her dad. He can speak just about any language you can imagine and he's been teaching her since she was little."  
  
"So what are we doing down here?"   
  
Spire pulled a cigarette out of a pack in the inside pocket of her duster.  
  
"Teachers don't know how to get into here, so they can't catch me smoking. We came here last night to explore, that's how we know the grounds."  
  
"So what about Peeves?"  
  
Destiny grinned.  
  
"We ran into him last night and he threatened to tell Filch we were here. So Faye threatened to exorcise him from the school."  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide.  
  
"You know how to do that."  
  
Faye nodded.  
  
"I can teach you."  
  
Hermione beamed.  
  
Spire turned to Harry, throwing away her cigarette.  
  
"So, Sirius is your godfather, right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Damn, is he ever cute. And people think daddy looks good."  
  
Destiny looked stricken.  
  
"Your dad DOES look good."  
  
Spire rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh well, we should probably head back."  
  
Faye nodded in agreement.  
  
"They'll be looking for us at breakfast." She turned to Hermione. "How about we meet down at the library at lunch and I can teach you that exorcisism spell?"  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Spire sprayed her breath freshener into her mouth and put it into her pocket.  
  
"Then let's go." 


	5. Chapter 5

The group sat in potions later that afternoon after being introduced to their fellow Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws. Faye and Hermione had made plans to meet in the library during lunch. Destiny was having a blast in potions as she found it easy, and she could torment Harry about Moaning Myrtle.   
  
Destiny's sleeping potion had reached the proper consistency, and was now cooling, as she chatted with Spire about their class schedules.  
  
"So, what's your next class?" She asked Spire who was so busy glaring at Snape, she didn't notice that she was chopping more of the table than her yang-lang root.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts. As if I actually NEED that class."  
  
Destiny smirked.  
  
"Oh, something tells me you'll enjoy it."  
  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
  
"Look who's teaching it."  
  
Spire took her eyes away from Snape long enough to register the name of the professor who'd be teaching her next class. Sirius Black.  
  
"WHAT?!" Spire nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Is there a problem Summers?" Snape snarled at her sounding annoyed that she's disturbed his class.  
  
Destiny smiled sweetly at Snape, who for some reason had decided that he liked her, and did her best impression of Faye when she's sucking up to a teacher.  
  
"No Professor Snape. I was just telling Spire that her potion would turn out better if she added her belladonna berries before chopping her roots. She was just frustrated at herself for making such a mistake."  
  
Snape regarded her a minute, and then nodded and turned back to his notes. Destiny made her ugliest face and gave him the finger once she was sure he wasn't looking. Hermione shook her head, while Ron and Harry snickered.  
  
The rest of potions went rather quickly once Spire discovered that her next class was one she would likely pass with flying colors, AND it was being taught by Harry's godfather.  
  
Once potions had ended she made sure that she got a seat in the front row of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Griffindor also had this class with Slytherin, and so Destiny made sure she got a seat next to Spire, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
Finally after everyone had been seated in the classroom Sirius stood and spoke.  
  
"As I am sure that all of you have already met our new students, I won't pause for introduction, but instead go right into our brand new lesson. Today we are going to start our study on vampires. Now can any of you tell me exactly what a vampire is?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air a tenth of a second before Spire's.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stood up straight in her chair as she answered.  
  
"A vampire is an evil, re-animated corpse, which feeds on the blood of mortals in order to survive. They have many supernatural powers which they use to disorient, cpture, and control their prey, they can fly, shapeshift, and hypnotize their victims."  
  
Destiny gave her a confused look and Spire shot daggers at her with her eyes. Sirius seemed to notice this reaction, and decided to see what they had to say.  
  
"Well, that's one take on it, and a very good answer. Does anyone else have a definition that may be a little different?"  
  
Spire raised her had, still glaring at Hermione who at this point had noticed, and was looking slightly worried. Sirius pointed to her and she spoke.  
  
"A vampire cannot fly. It cannot turn to mist. It cannot shapeshift at all. They cast no reflection in mirrors, however they do cast shadows. They can also be videotaped. A vampire does not need to breathe to live, but they do when talking, smoking, and when needed as a comfort. Some vampires had the ability to hypnotise, but not all do. Vampires cannot enter a home without being given an invitation by someone who lives there, but after they have been invited in they can return at anytime. Vampires also do not need to eat mortal food, however many have been known to do so. Determining whether or not a vampire is evil is another thing all together. There is an ancient gypsy curse which allows a vampire to regain its soul, thus giving it a conscience and remorde for things it has done in the past. Others choose to do good on their own whether for their sake, or others'."  
  
Spire sat back and stared ahead as Destiny shook her head smiling. Ron's mouth which had dropped down onto his desk, snapped shut as he exchanged looks with Harry.  
  
Sirius beamed at his new student and nodded at her.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor. Maybe I should have you teach this class Spire."  
  
She cracked a smile and gave him an intense look.   
  
"I think I'd much rather listen to what you have to say, and be as helpful with what I know as possible professor."  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he'd seen it correctly, but after noting the confused look on Ron's face as well, he was positive. Ron leaned in close to Harry once Sirius had turned around and asked them all to get out their books."  
  
"Did she actually call him 'professor'? No one calls him that! And am I seeing things, or did he just blush?"  
  
Harry glanced at his godfather, and then at Spire.  
  
"Well, if you're seeing things, them I'm seeing them too." 


	6. Chapter 6

By the end of the hour Spire and Hermione had waged an all out battle for the teacher's attention, however Harry severly questioned Spire's motives. It wouldn't have been so bad, if Sirius hadn't spent most of the class calling on Spire, when he usually tried to get everyone to share.   
  
When the bell for lunch finally ended, Harry closed up his books as fast as he could and grabbed Ron by the arm pulling him aside.  
  
"Don't you think that was a little . . . um . . . odd?"  
  
Ron nodded and stuck his head back up to the door.  
  
"Listen, she's still in there talking to him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shh . . ."  
  
The leaned into the door and listened.  
  
"You did very well in class today. I hope you'll be willing to help me out some time with some of our other subjects."  
  
"Well, I guess I consider myself sort of an expert on vampires seeing as I, well, you know my dad. And I'd be completely willing to help you professor."  
  
"Please, call me Sirius. The only ones who call me 'professor' are the other teachers, not including Hagrid, and I try to keep myself on a more personal level with my students."  
  
"Alright, Sirius. I'll be sure to keep that in mind if I ever need any extra help with one of our subjects. I guess I should get going, so I don't miss lunch."  
  
Hearing that, and not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, Harry and Ron ran full pace down towards the Dining Hall. When they were nearly there the heard professor McGonagall's heels clicking quickly down the hall so they ducked out of sight to avois questioning.  
  
"Unbelievable. You've only been here five hours, and already you're causing problems."  
  
"Oh, come on professor, it was just for fun! You can clean it up with a spell! It'll take two seconds!"  
  
"Never in my years at this school have I met such an . . ."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks as she dragged Destiny down the hall.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
When they reached the Dining Hall they found out.  
  
"Harry! Ron! You won't believe what happened!"  
  
It was Fred and George Weasley running up to them covered in food. Actually, most of the walls were covered in food as well.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked looking at his brothers accusingly.  
  
Fred explained.  
  
"Y'know that new Slytherin girl? Well, she was talking to Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson got jealous so she and Milicent Bulstrood thought that they'd be funny and pick a fight with her. Malfoy had apparently caught on to why thry were teasing her and told them to knock it off. So the finally sat down but Pansy made some comment about all the 'mudblood trash' invading our school. Well right about then that new girl threw a pumpkin pastie at her and jumped her. So the whole school broke out in a food fight while the new girl wailed on Pansy. Finally McGonagall broke 'em up, and took off with the new girl while Milicent took Pansy down to the hospital wing."  
  
"Wow," Harry murmered sounding shocked, but looking impressed.  
  
George laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but you know what Snape did the whole time? He laughed, I mean I didn't even know he COULD, but he LAUGHED!"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged extremely worried glances.  
  
"This does not bode well." 


	7. Chapter 7

The gossip about the fight didn't die down until the next day, but Harry and Ron were iching to tell Hermione about it. They got their chance on their way to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Did she really?"  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen the Dining Hall, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself," Ron told her.  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Y'know, that's not the only thing that's bothering me though. The other girl, Spire, we over heard her talking to Sirius yesterday after class."  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"So?" She huffed and brushed an imaginary piece of lint off her robes.  
  
Harry and Ron relayed the rest of the conversation to her, but she didn't seem very concerned.  
  
"She probably just has a crush on him. You two didn't react this way when I liked Professor Lockhart."  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
"That's because EVERYONE liked Lockhart."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And he wasn't my Godfather."  
  
Hermione shook her head.   
  
"Don't worry about it. Other than the fact that Spire apears to be very academically competitive and Destiny is a bit violent, I think the three of them are rather nice. Especially Faye. She's very . . . experienced."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and went off ahead of them toward Hargrid's hut. Ron turned to Harry in confusion.  
  
"You saw that right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Just checking."  
  
Just then a voice from behind them made them stop.  
  
"Hey, Potter!"  
  
Harry turned to see Destiny and Spire running toward him laughing hysterically, followed by the Weasley twins.  
  
"Hi," Harry said blushing at being addressed by Destiny.  
  
"I don't think we'll be seeing much of Malfoy today," Fred said grinning.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Destiny pulled a bottle out of her cloak, and Spire grinned.  
  
"She sweet talked Snape into giving her a pass for the Restricted section of the library, and copied the recipe for that 'Draught of Living Death' potion and whipped up a batch."  
  
George laughed and finished.  
  
"She was looking for someone to test it on and found Malfoy harrassing Neville. So, she slipped some into a muggle drink - - "  
  
"She gave him a soda."  
  
Spire said rolling her eyes.  
  
" - - and asked him if he wanted to try it."  
  
Destiny grinned.  
  
"He's not gonna be happy when he wakes up."   
  
The group burst into laughter and continued on to Hagrid's hut. Fred laughed.  
  
"A girl after my own heart."  
  
George sighed loudly, put his hand to his heart dramatically and sighed.  
  
"I think I'm in love." 


	8. Chapter 8

Care of Magical Creatures proved to be very interesting that day as Faye had to take the class with the Griffindors and Slytherins, even though she was in Ravenclaw. She caught up with her group of friends at the door.  
  
"Hey guys, Herm," She said smiling sweetly at Hermione who blushed. Ron raised an eyebrow.   
  
Spire, who had apeared shortly before Faye, was in the process of flirting with the Weasly twins, much to Ron, and suprisingly Destiny's chagrin.  
  
"You have a tattoo?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, wanna see?"  
  
Faye's ears perked up at that.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. We've already gotten into enough trouble after Destiny's little display. We don't need to be hauled into the headmaster's office for indecent exposure on school grounds."  
  
George looked even more interested at that statement, and Spire huffed.  
  
"It's not like it's on my ass."  
  
Faye grabbed her and began dragging her into the hut.   
  
"Close enough."  
  
Once they were inside Faye started in suprise.  
  
"Remus? What are you doing here."  
  
Professor Lupin was in the middle of conversation with Hagrid. He turned to greet the red-haired girl.   
  
"Hello Faye. Your father mentioned you'd be here this year. I'm teaching Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Harry briefly waved to Lupin before turning to Faye.  
  
"How do you know Professor Lupin?"  
  
Faye smiled.  
  
"He's my step-dad, er, sorta. He's with my dad."  
  
Harry looked at Lupin who had resumed talking with Hagrid. Well that confirmed suspicions that Remus was gay, but he'd always thought there was something between him and Sirius.  
  
"So then you know he's a -"  
  
"Werewolf? Yeah, so's my dad, which is where I get it."  
  
Hermione gave her a quizical look.   
  
"I thought it wasn't biological?"  
  
Faye shook her head.  
  
"It isn't, but I got a slight scratch one night when I got too close to my dad's cage. So my father's a werewolf, and then both of my mom's are witches . . ." she noticed the look on everyone's face, "um, yeah I have three biological parents, it was a complicated process involving powerful magic and science."  
  
Harry looked mildly impressed and Hermione beamed for no aparent reason.  
  
Suddenly an irritated voice disrupted their conversation.  
  
"Someone is going to pay."  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Destiny looked confused.  
  
"Hey Draco . . ."  
  
"Some one put a sleeping potion into that drink you gave me. Professor Snape found me in the hallway. Don't worry I didn't tell him about that drink you gave me in case he thinks it was you."  
  
Destiny exchanged looks with the twins.  
  
"Oh, look," Draco said turning his gaze on Professor Lupin, "it's the rag-bag teacher."  
  
Faye shot him a murderous glare as he went and sat down in a nearby chair. Spire raised an eyebrow and gave Faye the look that always meant trouble before strolling up to Malfoy.  
  
"Yes? Is there something you wanted mudblood." Draco drawled taking the time to take a drawn out apreciative glance over Spire's tight black robe clad figure.  
  
Spire smiled coyly before slinging one leg on the opposite sides of the chair and sitting down in his lap so she was straddling him.  
  
"Listen up blondie." She said jabbing her finger into his chest. "First thing, I'm not a mudblood, muggle, or any of those other rather derogatory names you have for none magical people, I know you think you're all up on the Dark Arts thing 'cause your daddy's a death eater -"  
  
"You have no proof of -"  
  
"Shut up. I REALLY hate being interupted, and PLEASE. EVERYONE and their brother knows the MAlfoy's are deeply involved with his-all-powerful-wannabeness. Anyway, as I was saying, I know you think you're all advanced dark magic boy, but believe me, Faye, Destiny, or I could send you to Japan like that," she snapped her fingers making Draco jump, "without the use of a wand. Now I know you're used to doing whatever the hell you please, but guess what? So am I, so if I see or hear you unnecessarily tormenting anyone at this school including Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Remus - er Professor Lupin, than I will personally dress you in drag and strap you to the banister in the great hall for the whole school to see. Got it?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Good. Oh, and one more thing. You really are quite sexy. Too bad you're such a heartless git," she said, gave him a brief kiss, got off him, and turned to the shocked gazes of her friends. "on second thought," she said turning back to the open mouthed slytherin, "keep it up. I think I'd rather like seeing you bound and gagged in a frilly dress."   
  
Destiny groaned.  
  
"Drama queen." 


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next day in potions when things really began to get interesting. Neville had, as usual, ruined his potion causing yet ANOTHER cauldren to blow up. Snape had immediately stalked over to the frightened Gryffindor and let him know EXACTLY where he was going in life when Spire had finally heard enough.  
  
"My GOD! Don't you EVER say anything NICE?!?!"  
  
The class fell silent and Snape turned to look at Spire with a combination of sadistic amusement and bewilderment.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for your outburst Ms. Summers, I suggest you stay out of it before you lose even more points for your house."  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors turned pleading eyes to her in agreement as they'd already lost quite a few due to Spire's antics.  
  
Spire, of course, ignored them and threw down the ladel she was using to pour her potion into a bottle with.  
  
"YOU INSUFFERERABLE UNPLEASANT IMPOSSIBLE WASTE OF A MAN!"  
  
Even Snape looked shocked momentarily before turning red in anger.  
  
"Ms. Summers . . ."  
  
"Don't 'Ms. Summers' ME you over grown wedgie! When was the last time you got laid for christ's sake?!?!"  
  
At that Neville passed out and everyone else stared at her in fear. Everyone except Destiny who'd been ignoring the whole thing.  
  
"30 points from Gryffindor! And detention! I'll see you scrubbing toilets for a month for tha-"  
  
"OH scrub your own damn toilets and loosen up," Spire yelled while storming out the door.  
  
The entire class sat holding their breath staring at Snape in horror.  
  
"WELL!?! WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!?! GET BACK TO WORK!" He bellowed before stalking into his office and slaming the door. 


	10. Chapter 10

Later that afternoon the group of new friends sat around the lake eating lunch together discussing the recent events.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he should be scared or impressed by the strange girl. She was definately good looking. She was short, but fit and had long soft black hair that hung in loose natural curls to her lower back, and pale skin the same shade as Draco Malfoy, the school albino. Her eyes were also very unique. One a pale ice blue and the other an equally light brown and they shown with warmth and humor and mischief. She reminded him a lot of Sirius . . . and the twins.  
  
Spire had admited that she thought Sirius was attractive, but her father had told her that he was uncomfortablw with women and so she decided to flirt with him to embarrass him as much as possbile. She'd also told them a great deal about herself and her family. The reason she knew so much about vampires was that well, she was herself half vampire. Her father, William, or as he prefered to be called Spike, was a 200 year old vampire. Spire's mother, Buffy, was a vampire slayer. The relationship between her parents was strange and yet it worked well and she'd grown up within a large "family" of her mother's friends and their children.  
  
The girl was definately a character.  
  
Finally Spire brought up the incident in potions that afternoon.  
  
"There's only one way to solve this problem with Snape." Spire said with a strange glow in her eye.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked eager to rid himself of his evil teacher.  
  
"He needs to get laid."  
  
Ron,and Harry looked disgusted and the twins made a show of gagging. Hermione looked shocked while Faye shook her head and shot Spire a disaproving look. Destiny just looked amused.  
  
"Well I mean come on. He acts like he hasn't gotten a good shag in . . . well ever. It's worth a shot anyway."  
  
"But that's so gross!" Ron shouted. "I mean, who would ever wanna have sex with him anyway?"  
  
Spire and Destiny looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Um Ron, hun, I know you're straight as straight can be, but COME ON! The man is pretty impressive in looks area." Destiny informed him.  
  
"Plus he's got a package the size of a - " Faye slapped a hand over Spire's mouth cutting her off.  
  
Ron turned green. "I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Faye simply glared at her friend.  
  
"And how, would you know that?"  
  
"We were peeking in the Slytherin locker rooms after their quidditch practice Snape was couching." Destiny grinned evilly.  
  
Faye looked throughly disgusted.  
  
"I don't know you. Either of you."  
  
"ANYWAY," Spire removed the hand over her mouth. "Here's what well do . . . " 


	11. Author's Note

Just a little note for anyone who's interested.   
  
I actually have a few pictures I've done of Spire and her friends and the Harry Potter characters which I edited from KiSS dolls. I also have a (badly done) KiSS doll of Spire. If anyone is interested in seeing either the doll or the pictures, or just telling me what you hink of the story so far, you can contact me on AIM. My screen name is oOshrivelfigOo and I'm always on (thanks to a cable modem) so even if I'm not at the computer you can drop me a line.   
  
Thanks,   
  
Larien 


	12. Chapter 11

Filch was busy with another student's detention so Spire would be serving hers under Snape's supervision, scrubbing the floor of the potion's classroom while he graded papers.   
  
So in response to this knowledge Spire had stuffed herself into the shortest Gryffindor skirt she could find (compliments of Ginny Weasley), unbottoned her blouse enough to show cleavage and left her robes behind for her detention that night. She'd also slipped on a pair of frilly white princess breifs underwear so that when she bent over on all fours to scrub the floor enough of her ass would be shown to be apropriate for a centerfold. Snape would be getting quite the view. She just hoped he'd take the bait.  
  
Faye had disaproved and threatened to tell her parents several times but Destiny had finally managed to convince her to let Spire crash and burn if it were the case.   
  
So that's how Spire found herself an hour later in Snape's dungeon, doing her best to get Snape's attention by waving her ass in his face . . . and failing miserably. The man sat there completely ignoring her, smiling with an insane glee as he marked incorrect answers like mad on some poor Hufflepuff's essay.  
  
This however, was NOT to defeat the ambitious young girl. She decided to take a more aggressive aproach and started scrubbing harder on the floor, groaning with the effort.   
  
As her back was facing the stern professor, Spire didn't notice him raising an eyebrow at her obvious behavior or favor her with an amused smirk before turning back to his grading.  
  
"Are you quite alright Ms. Summers?"  
  
Spire turned back to look at him and glared upon seeing that he hadn't even looked up at her.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, pity, because I dare say you sound like a dying pig with all the grunting you're doing."  
  
Spire turned red with anger and went back to scrubbing, trying to make her moans slightly less dramatic.  
  
After another ten minutes had passed she had another idea. It was cheesy and over done but it just might work. She stood and picked up her bucket to move to the other side of the classroom and pretended to slip on the wetfloor.  
  
"OH! Ow! My leg!" She cried as she fell to the floor in a dramatic pile. 'Damn that really did hurt,' she thought glaring down at her now injured leg, meanwhile completely missing the suppressed laughter of her teacher.  
  
"Numbus," Snape muttered pointing his want at her hurt leg. When Spire looked up she saw that his eyes STILL had not left the paper he was grading. "Try to be more careful in future Ms. Summers. You may go. I do believe your time is up, and we couldn't have you breaking anything else before you return to Gryffindor, could we?"  
  
Enraged she glared at the oblivious man and stormed out of the room. It wasnt until she was long gone that the sound of Snape's laughter echoed around the room. 


	13. Chapter 12

Spire had entered the Gryffindor common room ratiating with fury. The man was impossible. He hadn't even LOOKED at her. Noticing Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins huddled in the corner she stomped over to them and sat down angrily.  
  
Fred and George exchanged a look and Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How'd it go?" Harry voiced what everyone was thinking.  
  
Spire began inspecting her nails.  
  
"Oh well, first we snogged a bit, then we shagged all over the desks, and the blackboard . . . HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT?!?! HE DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!"  
  
Ron paled and Harry looked slightly uncomfprtable.  
  
"So then you didn't get a shag in with him?"  
  
Spire glared at Seamus who had shouted across the room and then turned her venemous look to her friends.  
  
"Who spilled?"  
  
Ron looked guiltily at his feet and Spire groaned.  
  
"Well so much for secrecy. No, I didn't get a shag in. I wouldn't be here now if I had, I'd still be back there shagging the git."  
  
Seamus wandered over to the group and sat down.  
  
"You know when I heard about your plan I knew it wouldn't work."  
  
Spire glared daggers at him. He swallowed uncomfortably.  
  
"Well what I mean is that with Snape ya gotta take a bit of a different aproach. So I took the liberty of getting some outside help . . ."  
  
Spire raised and eyebrow and the rest of the group looked nervous. Seamus just grinned and went to whisper something to Dean who left the room a moment before re-entering with none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What's HE doing here?" Harry demanded.  
  
Draco paled slightly at Harry's tone of voice going unnoticed by all but Spire. Interesting.  
  
"Draco here's gonna get you ready for the ball tomorrow."  
  
"Huh?" Spire shot him a confused glance.  
  
Draco sat down to explain.  
  
"When Finnegan explained the situation I readily agreed seeing as you made such an impression on me . . ." He recieved a few strange looks. "I respect a woman with a backbone. Even if she IS a Gryffindor . . . besides . . . I can tell you're really a Slytherin at heart."  
  
Spire beamed at that last comment making her new friends look at her strangely, but no one commented.  
  
"So anyway. We have a welcoming ball for you Destiny, and your other friend. Nothing major, just a small gathering Dumbledore pulled together at my suggestion." He smirked.  
  
Spire began to get an insane glint in her eye that was making Harry extremely nervous. This situation was becoming far too surreal.  
  
"SO THAT'S WHAT DUMBLEDORE MEANT!" Hermione exclaimed at Draco's mention of the ball. At her friend's questioning looks she explained. "At lunch Faye and I heard Dumbledore talking about a 'suprise' tomorrow night while we were making out and, er- oh!" She slapped her hands over her mouth. Ron turned beat red and he and Harry favored her with matching shocked expressions. "I have to go," she squeaked gathering her books and running to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Herm . . . !" Ron ran after her.  
  
Spire shook hr head.  
  
"Well Faye certainly didn't waste any time."  
  
Harry blinked several times and stared at Spire with a worried expression.  
  
"You mean . . . Faye's . . . gay?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"Aand Hermione and her are. . ."  
  
Nod.  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
Glare.  
  
"Yes I'm trying to get into my potions professor's pants because I'm a lesbian Harry. Do think rationally."  
  
Draco who'd been fidgeting spoke up.  
  
"D-do you have s-some kind of problem with homosexuals P-potter?" Draco stuttered.  
  
Harry gave him a strange look.  
  
"No . . . and I'm sure you'll be sure to rib me about that as well Malfoy. Just leave Hermione alone."  
  
Draco fought back a blush and glared at Harry.  
  
"Queer lover."  
  
Harry got up to give Draco a good punch when he was restrained by Fred and George. Meanwhile the wheels in Spire's head had been turning and she had formed her own opinion on the situation. Oh yes, this would be QUITE a bit of fun.  
  
"Summers, I'll meet you tomorrow after lunch to fill you in on what me and Finnegan have got planned and to help you get ready. You'll look nothing short of stunning!"   
  
And with that Draco Malfoy fled the Gryffindor common room like he was being chased by a herd of dragons.  
  
Spire shook her head.  
  
"It's always the cute ones." 


	14. Chapter 13

The plan for the dance was perfect. Spire didn't know how Draco had convinced the headmaster, but whatever he'd done, if all went as planned Snape would be glued to her for hours.   
  
So while Draco helped her get ready for the event that night, she grilled him from every angle possible about his behavior around Harry until she managed to get something out of him. What she got was quite a bit actually. Draco had decided that Spire was someone he could trust and therefore ended up telling her everything.  
  
His father was, like Snape, a spy for the Order of the Pheonix, and Draco was his eyes and ears at Hogwarts. He'd been in love with Harry for as long as he could remember, but the need for a facade and the hurt from when Harry picked Ron's friendship over his caused him to close up and treat everyone around him like dirt. By the time he'd gotten over the rejection, it was too late. The rivalry between Harry and himself hjad been set in place and because of Draco's father's responisbility to pretend to be a death eater, forming a friendship with the boy who lived was too much of a risk.  
  
Spire vowed to him she'd have them shagging within the month.  
  
At the same time, Ron was having a similiar conversation with Hermione about Faye.   
  
Yes, they were girls. Yes, they were dating. Yes, Faye was treating her right. And no, it wasn't Ron's fault she was a lesbian.  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to all but Draco, Professor Dumbledore was having a private conversation with his favorite student (for he was still, in the old man's mind, his pupil) Severus about the need to extend a hand of friendship towards the new students. Before Snape was entirely sure what had happened, he was set to take Spire to the ball that evening.   
  
Later when he was alone, Severus laughed to himself over the obsurdity that Albus Dumbledore should be an accomplice in a plot that would put the original four murauders to shame.  
  
Life was funny sometimes. 


	15. Chapter 14

Spire didn't see Snape again until Wednesday that week. She'd been secretly fretting over the scene she put on during her detention Monday night and was a little worried Snape would make some comment about it which would ruin all further attempts at seduction.   
  
Sure enough, the moment he entered the room he favored her with an amused look. "Ah, Miss Summers. I do hope your leg is feeling better. Perhaps scrubbing floors is too strenuous for you? I'll be sure to re-assign any further detentions to Professor Black. I'm sure he'll fully appreciate your wardrobe."  
  
Spire glared daggers as Snape stalked over to his desk, and flicked off Pansy Parkinson who'd made a rather loud comment about her blush. Spire wasn't the type of girl who liked to be publically humiliated without taking someone else with her, and since she figured he couldn't do much worse than he already had - except perhaps give her detention with Filch, which in itself wasn't so bad really since he'd taken a bit of a liking to her since she got along with his cat - so she decided to make that person Snape.  
  
"Oh, but Professor, I'd shrunken that skirt just for you! Perhaps if you'd spent a moment to react to normal male hormones you'd have noticed the great underwear I'd had on as well, but no it appears you get off on marking down papers."  
  
To hear Snape dress down a student was normal behavior and so most of the class had ignored Snape's earlier comment, but now that Spire had, quite loudly, challenged him to continue their verbal war, everyone was all ears.  
  
Snape, it seemed had been hoping for a response for he had a malicious glint in his eye when addressing her.  
  
"Surely, Miss Summers, you realize I have better things to do than waste time commenting on proper etiquette and why it is considered uncouth to throw yourself at a teacher?"  
  
Spire nodded. "Yes, I supose it does take a great deal of time to plan your entire schedule around being a pompous git everyday, though I expect that Pansy here could greatly benefit from such a speech since she's been practically panting in her seat over here since the beginning of the lesson."  
  
Pansy turned scarlett with humiliation and fury, but before she could open her mouth to retort, Snape had picked up the gauntlet once again.  
  
"I wonder, Miss Summers, is your mouth always running in such an unpleasant manner, or will I need to bring a pair of earmuffs to the Welcoming Ball?"  
  
"I'm quite certain, Professor Snape," Spire shot back with a devious grin, " that you'll find, rather soon if you will, that my mouth can be quite pleasant, when applied in the right way."  
  
The class roared with laughter at the scandalized look on Professor Snape's face.  
  
"Professor McGonagall's office! You can explain to her why you aren't in class."  
  
Spire nodded and picked up her bag.  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. I'll make sure to leave in the part where you can't manage a good comeback so you sent me out. Lemme know if you do come up with something. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to piss you off even more."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
Spire smiled. "Whatever you say Professor."  
  
And with a wink she was out the door. 


End file.
